Various types of towing apparatuses for use in connection with vehicles are known in the art. A typical example represents a tow bar or hitch that is centrally located at the rear of a vehicle for connecting to a corresponding tongue associated with a towed object, such as for example a trailer. In some applications, such as in a mining vehicle known as a roof bolter, a passage or opening, such as a walkway, may be provided for allowing an operator to step onto and walk along the vehicle. In such a case, the positioning and storing of a typical tow bar assembly is not possible, as it would obstruct the opening.
Accordingly, a need is identified for an improved apparatus for use in connection with a vehicle having passage such that the opening or passage is unobstructed when the towing implement is stored on the vehicle, yet the towing implement is easily accessible and configurable to be used to span the passage of the vehicle for towing purposes.